I Don't Want You
by AliceAtHeart
Summary: Paul imprinted on Bella, but no one knows. They try to avoid each other – avoid the heat that keeps pulling them towards each other despite what they say. Maybe if they just keep denying their want, it will go away? One-shot/drabble all smut and fluff.


**I Don't Want You**

It had been a week. A week of side glances and hushed conversations. A week of pretending that he didn't imprint on Bella-fucking-Swan. They knew that they had to see each other, that they would hurt unless they did, but that didn't mean the others had to know. Paul was good at keeping his mind quiet, and Jacob was so depressed about being friend-zoned that he was hardly at Bella's house anymore, so he didn't pick up the way Paul's scent lingered in the air there.

He watched her over Jared's shoulder, her pale skin illuminated by the bonfire and scarce moonlight that dared to defy the constant overcast. She was beautiful as she tossed her head back in a laugh at something Quil had said. It was the first time he had really seen her laugh since the leech left. He didn't count when she laughed at the information that he had imprinted on her. That had been a cold, self-deprecating laugh. This one was full of light joy that Paul was both ecstatic to see and irked that he hadn't been the one to cause it. As her laugher bubbled down, those impossibly chocolate eyes found his. They lingered for a moment as her teeth drew her bottom lip between them. He was hard in an instant, but lucky that his cut-offs shielded that fact from the world. His body and wolf could betray him, but if it was one thing Paul Lahote was sure of, it was that he _did not_ want Bella Swan.

* * *

Bella had rushed into Paul's house as they had agreed. He lived near the beach, so she had parked her truck there and made her way to the small two-bedroom home tucked into the woods that had grown scarce with the promise of winter on the horizon. They had been doing this for a month now – sneaking into each other's homes. They didn't have to give into the imprint, but they had to be in the same room. It hurt if she didn't at least hug him every once in a while. A frown pulled at Bella's full lips at the sound of Paul's pained groan. She knew that he had been out patrolling all night to keep Victoria away from her home. Had he gotten hurt?

She wanted to call his name, but the fear of what she might find held her voice captive in her throat as she walked the familiar hall that lead to his bedroom. What she found was far worse than she could have imagined. The door was wide open, making no attempt to hide the image that Bella was sure would be burned into her brain for the rest of her life. Paul laid rested against his headboard, half propped up with those fathomless onyx eyes hidden behind shadowed lids. His chest was bare as it always was, but now it was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that seemed to draw attention to each individual muscle in his chest and arms as they twitched one at a time.

That sight alone would have given Bella pause, but it was the sight of Paul's large hand wrapped firmly around his stiff member that made her breath catch. Her name tumbled from his lips as his thumb circled the leaking head and her eyes shot up to his face, but he wasn't looking at her. He had to know she was there – he had to smell her… He grunted as his second hand joined the first, cupping his balls in a way that told Bella he was very familiar with himself. The lust hit her quicker than she could comprehend. Sure, Bella had been turned on before, but not like this. This wasn't the desire to be taken slowly and be made love to, this was pure animal attraction. Images of Paul taking her from behind as those skilled hands yanked at her hair made their way through Bella's mind as heat flooded her core.

She heard him inhale – one large breath through his nose before lazy black eyes found her own. She knew that she should be embarrassed – that she should leave the room. This was, after all, the imprint's doing. Even as Paul's hand sped up, his gaze never wavering, she reminded herself that she _did not_ want Paul Lahote.

Her name tumbled from his lips again as he watched her. And despite the protest that waged war inside of her, her eyes fell to where his hands continued to move. There was no real rhythm anymore, just a driving need to reach his goal. She bit her lip as her hands opened and closed, fighting the urge to relieve some of her own pressure. With a low groan – something akin to a growl – Paul came, his beautiful face twisted in please and pain as rope after rope of hot cum painted his dark stomach and chest. As Bella rubbed her thighs together and forced her eyes away, she had to remember that she didn't want him… right?

* * *

Paul knew it had been stupid to let Bella catch him like that, but he wanted her to see what she did to him. Every waking moment was a constant battle to not just claim her the way the wolf wanted. She had pretended nothing had happened… it was probably for the best. After all, he – the man – didn't want her. It would only confuse things if they delved into the physical side of things. Still, he had smelled her arousal. Something had shifted that day between them, and it was getting harder and harder to pretend that he couldn't stand to be around her. It was at Emily and Sam's wedding that he saw her again… and she wasn't alone. Paul bit back a growl as the boy she had brought threw an arm around her shoulder. What did she see in him? He was pale and thin and talked far too much. Still, Bella laughed as he made a joke. Paul watched as she excused herself and headed back towards the house. He didn't even offer an excuse to Seth who had been mid-sentence as he followed her trail, her scent guiding him like a lighthouse in a storm. It shouldn't matter that she brought a date to the wedding. After all, he _did not_ want Bella Swan. Why should it matter if someone else did? Despite himself, he felt his chest clench painfully. He found her in the kitchen, wrapping up a plate for Charlie who couldn't make it because he had been working late nights trying to figure out what was going on in Seattle.

"You brought a date." He could hear the jealousy in his own voice and cursed inwardly. "I thought we had an arrangement, Swan."

Bella rolled her eyes – those wide eyes that seemed to stop his train of thought whenever they were on him. "We don't have an arrangement, Paul. We sneak over to see each other and all we do is watch movies and talk. Besides, we agreed that neither of us wanted this." She sighed and crossed her arms under her chest, pushing those perfect tits upwards.

"Seemed like you wanted me the other day." He sneered, his full lips lifting slightly at the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"I wasn't the one with my pants down." She quipped, and if the wolf wasn't so upset that she was here with another guy, he might have laughed. "Face it, Paul, you can't handle the imprint. You might say you don't want me, but you do." She raised her chin in defiance as she took a step closer. He could practically feel the heat of her anger wafting off of her skin along with that intoxicating scent.

"You're deranged, Swan." He spat, but his body moved on its own to press flush against hers. He could hear the way her heart picked up and smell the way her body reacted to him. "If anything, it's you that wants me." He growled, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear as his hands found purchase on her narrow hips. Despite his protests, he pulled her into him so she could feel just how hard she was making him. "I can smell how wet I make you, baby…" He growled out, his tongue tracing her lobe. "I wonder if you taste as good as you smell…" Before she could answer he stepped away just in time for the kitchen door to open and reveal her date.

"There you are." He smiled widely, seemingly unaware of just how flushed Bella's face was. "We have to get going." His eyes traveled to Paul. When he extended his hand, it took all of Paul's willpower not to rip it off. "We didn't get to meet earlier. I'm Jeff, Bella's cousin." With a wide smile, Paul felt the tension drain from his body as he clasped the man's hand. He knew that he shouldn't have been so relieved. After all, he _did not_ want Bella Swan.

* * *

Bella knew about Paul's past. It wasn't like it was a secret that he was a man-whore. In fact, it was one of the reasons she stayed away from him, even after the imprint. Even after two months, they fought it. It was a week ago that everyone found out – though it was by accident. When Victoria had shown up at Bella's house, the pack had been there. Although they managed to catch and kill her, it wasn't before she had managed to leave two long scratches down Bella's arm. When it had been Paul that rushed to her side, naked and trembling as he took her face between his hands, Sam had put two and two together. It was the first time that she had seen any real emotion besides anger on Paul's face, and for only a moment, she felt her heart clench in want of him.

But when Sue had come to patch her up, the moment had passed. Paul had spent the next few hours explaining himself to his alpha, who was beyond baffled that they were able to fight it for so long. Of course, this just sparked Leah's anger, and Sam's attention was drawn elsewhere for the night.

Despite the fact that Paul hadn't been seen with another woman since he imprinted on Bella, he couldn't erase the past. It shouldn't have surprised her that the waitress that was now serving them was one of Paul's one-night-stands, but she found an unease growing in her chest at the thought. It was just unease, however. It was most certainly _not_ jealousy. Jealousy would imply that she wanted more with Paul than what they had now, and she _did not_ want Paul Lahote.

She bit her bottom lip as Susie – or Sarah – whichever it may be – flashed her blue eyes and bent over far enough to give Paul a good look down her shirt. If it wasn't for the blatant disrespect, Bella might have sided with the poor girl. Sure, they weren't actually dating, but Samantha didn't know that. To Bella's surprise, Paul's eyes remained on her. He didn't respond to the flirty jokes, and when Stacy left her number on the check, Paul simply let it sit on the table. When they moved into the cool winter air, he wrapped an arm around Bella, pulling her into his warmth without thinking about it. He just knew she was cold and made to remedy the situation. Biting her lip, Bella watched the road in front of them as Paul told her of his plans for Christmas. Despite her better judgement Bella could admit – if only to herself – that perhaps there was a small part of her that _did_ in fact want Paul Lahote.

* * *

He smelled her arousal the moment he entered her house. His body paused as his brain tried to work out what was happening. Was she alone? Did she have another man with her? The growl that bubbled in his chest never made it past his throat, but instead spread outward to cause his body to shake. He took the stairs two at a time, following that delicious scent to her room. The chief wasn't home, but Paul was still surprised to find her door wide open. When he reached the doorway, he paused, his body reacting immediately.

Bella laid on her back, the quilt under her bunched up. Her shirt and bra had been pushed up over her milky breasts so that her fingers could play with a pert, rosy nipple. Her other hand disappeared between her legs, her panties dangling from one delicate ankle. Paul was harder than he ever had been as he watched her gasp, her back arching off of the mattress. Paul was sure in that moment, that he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Bella Swan.

Her hazy chocolate eyes opened slowly to catch his gaze. He was sure she would flee and scream at him for barging in, but instead, her fingers moved quicker. Despite her newfound bravado, the tell-tail signs of a blush spread across her cheeks and down over her chest. He was sure he would never look at her blush the same way again. Absentmindedly, he palmed his dick through the thick fabric of his cut-offs. They had been dancing around this – around each other for months. How much could one man take? When his name bubbled past her lips in a breathy sigh, he groaned.

Paul was at her side in two steps, his hot hand on the inside of her knee. His long fingers moved slowly towards her own hand, giving her a chance to stop him – to tell him for the hundredth time that she didn't want him. Instead, when his fingers found their destination, she moved her hand completely, giving him access to her soaking wet core. Questioning eyes found her own. Instead of answering, her hips bucked upwards once. It was all the invitation Paul needed to slip his fingers inside her waiting body. The way she moaned his name was something Paul would never forget.

His body moved to cover her own, the feeling of their bare chests pushed together enough to cause him to hiss in delight. And then, he was tasting her lips. They kissed like they had been doing it for years, both in sync and fluid. Her tongue tasted like strawberries, and her teeth were deliciously painful when they caught his bottom lip.

They didn't speak – too afraid that any acknowledgement of the situation would result in it coming to an end. Her tiny hands moved over his body, leaving a trail of sparks in their wake before she found the button of his cut-offs. When they were both naked and panting, Paul pulled away to look down at her beautiful, flushed face. He wanted to be inside of her – to show her just how badly he had wanted her these past few months, despite what he might have said. He wanted her to know that he was falling in love with her. "Bella…" He breathed her name in a husky, almost pained tone.

Her lips pulled up in a slight smile as she wrapped her arms around his chest. She lifted her head slightly to brush a soft kiss against his lips. "Me too." She breathed. And in that moment there was an understanding between them. Burying himself inside of her warm, withering body was like coming home after a long trip. For the first time in his life, Paul was happy and complete. He knew, without a doubt, that he would never want anyone but Bella Swan.

* * *

Bella smiled down at the ring that adorned her left ring-finger as the girls squealed around her, each taking their turn to examine it closer. If someone had told her a year ago that she was be engaged to Paul Lahote, she would have told them they were insane. But now, as he watched her with a soft smile from across the room, she couldn't imagine her life going any other way.

They say that planning a wedding is stressful, but Bella found the entire thing relatively easy. Both she and Paul wanted something simple with just the pack and family there. They would sit together after dinner each night and go over the details before he would throw her over his shoulder and carry her off to their room. No matter how tired or stressed they were at the end of the day, she never _didn't_ want him. And after they had mind-blowing sex, they would lay tangled up in each other's arms and simply _be._ It was something she never had with anyone else.

The nerves of getting married never really came, and when Bella's eyes caught Paul's at the end of the aisle, she had never been more sure of anything in her life. They belonged together – they always had. No matter how much they fought, Bella wanted Paul. Forever.

* * *

Paul watched from across the yard as Bella rested a hand on her swollen stomach, her wedding ring catching the light. They hadn't known it at the time, but Alexander Lahote had already been conceived when they said their vows. Even if the timing was a little off, Paul couldn't bring himself to be upset that they were starting a family so soon. Cutting through the pack, he wrapped an arm around his imprint – his _wife_ – and spread his hand out across her stomach. Placing a kiss to her neck, he smiled as Emily and Kim giggled in the way girls did when they saw something they deemed romantic.

Tilting her head to the side, Bella caught Paul's lips. It was hard to believe that there was a time when they tried to fight _this_. There was nothing more important to Paul than his family. Despite what he had tried to tell himself, it had always been her. And he was sure, standing here with his very pregnant wife surrounded by their friends and family – that he had never wanted anything more than he wanted Bella Lahote. Ever.


End file.
